


What You Are to Me

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Lay Me Bare [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Getting Together, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, Pre-Nogitsune, Pre-Relationship, Scott Needs A Hug, Stiles has a nickname for Scott, attempted suicide, catatonic Scott, post motel california, shower, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with the attempted suicide at the motel, Stiles wants to make sure Scott's okay. He needs to let Scott that he's important to him and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Are to Me

The bus ride back to Beacon Hills had been strangely silent. It cast a dour mood on everyone who was present. Even Finstock wasn't his usual crazy self. But after what had happened at the motel, no one felt like talking.  Allison sat with Lydia, her head on the other girl’s shoulder and their bodies pressed together. Ethan had sought comfort from Danny during the whole ride. It was something that Stiles didn't pay attention to because his focus was all on Scott.  

 

The smell of gasoline still clung to his body. They hadn't bothered to shower the previous night because no one could step foot back in the motel once their things had been gathered. They were also relieved that Finstock made good on his promise and didn't ask them what the hell they were doing on the bus. Stiles wasn't sure if he could bullshit his way through that explanation. He had been too worried about Scott and the suicide attempt to even deal with the real world.

 

The fire still haunted Stiles. Thanks to burning Peter a while back, he knew what burning human flesh smelled like and his imagination took off. No amount of medication would stop it and so Stiles kept his body close to Scott. The constant contact and the warmth seeping from Scott to Stiles was enough to anchor Stiles at the moment.

 

Both teenagers ignored some of the glances that were thrown their way. This wasn't anyone else's business but theirs. Yeah it was probably unhealthy to be so co dependent but they were all they’d had for years. It had always been Scott and Stiles for the past decade. They were always in the others orbit and if one of them were injured; it was an automatic reaction to be by the others side.

 

Stiles knew he’s barely avoided a panic attack. When he had seen Scott with the ignited flare in his hand, he had almost lost it. He thanked God he had done something else other than be totally useless. He had reached out to Scott and called to him through their connection. Stiles knew that their bond went deep but he wasn't certain as to what kind of bond they had. They were more than friends, he knew that but they weren’t exactly brothers either. The lines were so blurred between them that it was hard pinpointing what they were.

 

Stiles had spent the whole bus ride pondering that question. He never came to the answer because he needed Scott's input as well. This involved them both and Stiles didn't want to make assumptions because he knew how in love Scott had been with Allison. This was a talk that could shift their relationship and Stiles knew that the outcome would either be awkward or fruitful. He was positive Scott returned his own budding feelings so he didn’t worry too much. Stiles knew he would be able to reach out and pull Scott back. And he was counting on that to ground Scott in the future.

 

It wasn't that he wanted to be Scott's or that he was jealous of Allison being an anchor for Scott. Stiles had been a little hurt that it wasn't him but there was a sense of pride when he had helped Scott control his heart rate. He had taught Scott something Derek couldn't; control. That small victory was held over Derek's head and would be for the rest of his life.

 

Stiles was brought out of his thoughts when he realized Scott wasn't nearby. Panic worked its way up through Stiles' stomach and through his chest. He knew they weren't at the motel anymore but there could still be lingering doubts. Stiles knew how much pressure Scott was under and especially with the Alpha Pack as the icing on the cake.  Stiles would be there and be what Scott needed because that was how they functioned for years. Stiles was too adaptable to Scott and he knew that wasn’t healthy but after everything, Scott would desperately need Stiles.

 

It was hard to keep calm, he wasn’t a werewolf and track Scott’s scent around the parking lot. Stiles headed to his Jeep because maybe, just maybe Scott was there waiting for him. And he was. Scott was in the passenger seat with his head pressed against the window, his face sealed off. Stiles knew how to handle this Scott, it was almost the same as when Scott’s dad had left. He had sealed him off from everyone and never spoke about it. But Stiles would do anything to have Scott talk about the motel and about what happened, he couldn’t allow Scott to keep that bottled up.

 

He grimaced at the smell of gasoline in his Jeep but didn’t say a word. Stiles didn’t want to add on anymore guilt. When Scott wanted to, he could be the most depressive bastard there ever was. Stiles had years of proof to back his claim too. Pillow forts and hugs only did so much to help alleviate Scott’s problems back then but Stiles had always been around, even when Scott hadn’t wanted him.

 

They wouldn’t go to Scott’s house. Melissa was home and Stiles had already texted her and said that Scott wanted to spend the night as his house. It was a habit that had never really gone away. When Scott and Allison had broken up, Stiles hadn’t been all that surprised to see his best friend climb through his window and crawl into bed; burrowing himself under the blankets. Stiles would have a hard time tonight getting Scott into the shower but it would be worth it so his sheets didn’t smell like gasoline. He would more than likely trash Scott’s clothes too. There would be always be a lingering scent in them and Stiles didn’t want his best friend to have that constant reminder of what he had almost done.

 

The driveway was empty as Stiles pulled in. He knew his father’s schedule like the back of his hand and was thankful that he wouldn’t have to explain why Scott looked like a kicked puppy and why he smelled like gasoline. When the Jeep was parked, Stiles looked over to Scott. His head was still pressed against the glass of the vehicle.

 

“Scoot,” Stiles started with his nickname for his name. “It’s time to go in, kay?”

 

The old nickname seemed to have done the trick because Scott pulled his smashed face away from the window. He was silent as he slid out of the Jeep and made his way to the porch. Stiles wasn’t really too far behind Scott because he didn’t want the smell of gasoline all over his house. He placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder for a moment before the other teen turned to him.

 

“Shoes off, okay? And socks too.” Stiles said gently. Scott nodded and toed his shoes off and tossed them by the steps. His socks were placed haphazardly in them before they entered the house. Stiles wasn’t all too concerned with how silent Scott was. He didn’t expect Scott to be all sunshine after what had happened and especially at the confession Scott had made. He wanted to be nothing again and Stiles really wished that they could go back before all this crazy.

Stiles took Scott’s hand and led him through the house; their backpacks forgotten by the door. They had no plans of attending school tomorrow because Stiles had to put Scott back together. He had to be the glue that kept his best friend together.  Stiles knew Scott was shuffling behind him and if the circumstances had been different, he would be cracking a zombie joke right about now.

 

The stairs weren’t as hard to navigate as Stiles had thought. In fact, it was pretty damn easy to lead Scott to his room. It was still a mess from his last research binge and Stiles knew that once Scott go to sleep tonight, he would be looking into the Darach some more. Attacking Scott like that didn’t well with Stiles and he wanted to retaliate. He wanted to strip down all the defenses of the Darach and make them bleed for Scott. It was terrifying just how far Stiles was willing to go for Scott.

 

“Alright, Scoot, let’s get you naked.” Stiles said when he came to a stop. Scott sent him a curious glance.

 

“You haven’t called me that in ages.” Scott whispered so softly that Stiles had almost missed it.

 

“You only wished I forgot about the nickname.” Stiles grinned but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He opened the bathroom door and pushed Scott in, not waiting for a response because he knew he wouldn’t really get one.

 

Silently they both stripped, this was nothing new to them. They stopped being body shy around each other since they were kids and especially since they joined the lacrosse team. Nudity was just something that was piled into their friendship as not weird. Stiles started the shower water, knowing that it needed to be warm for Scott to enjoy it. Sure it was a little weird that he knew how Scott liked his shower water, but when you were up each other’s asses, it was hard to not notice.

 

Stiles pulled Scott into the tub, giving him no choice but to comply. They would sleep after this, well, Scott would. Stiles would stay up and try to research. The water wasn’t too uncomfortable and Stiles watched as Scott’s composure loosened just a little. He still smelled of gasoline. Stiles didn’t say anything as he grabbed a cloth and rubbed some body wash in it. He knew it would comfort Scott to be covered in Stiles’ scent. He would know that things would be alright for now and even though they would have to talk about his suicide attempt, he would have the knowledge Stiles still loved him.

 

“What you said back there, Scott, scared the living hell out of me.” Stiles began softly as he started to lather Scott’s back. “I know we both want things to go back to how they were before. Hell, I would love it if it meant I got to keep you to myself. But we have to push through this, Scott. I still fucking need you.”

 

Scott was silent as Stiles, taking in every word that left the other’s lips. Stiles had always been a rambler, but he always made his point known. He wouldn’t allow Scott to leave him alone on this earth, that much was clear and while it should have scared Scott that Stiles had stepped onto the gasoline concrete in front of Scott, it was comforting in an odd way. Even after death, Scott would have Stiles. They were forever connected in a way most people wouldn’t understand. Their bond ran too deep for one to abandon the other. It was a scary thought but both teenagers were okay with it.

 

“I love you, Scott.” Stiles breathed out as he rested his head between Scott’s shoulder blades. He wrapped his arms around Scott’s stomach and just took a deep breath. He needed to ground himself before things became too overwhelming. He hadn’t meant to blurt the sentence out as though it was some fickle line. He had everything planned in his head but his mouth, as always, ran away from him.

 

Scott’s fingers curled into Stiles’. They stayed like under the water for several long moments and even though Scott couldn’t say it back, Stiles knew from the way Scott had lifted their entwined hands and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ knuckles. The kiss was almost too gentle for Stiles to handle but this was Scott. His soul was kind even though he was a werewolf. Stiles waited for the day that everything that made Scott was ripped from him. He didn’t want to think it would happen but Stiles liked to be prepared for anything.

 

They moved away from each other after several minutes. The hot water was running out and Stiles wanted to scrub the last remaining scent of gas from Scott. He focused on his task, scrubbing  Scott’s body a little too hard but it paid. After removing the smell, Stiles quickly washed his own body and turned the shower off. He gently helped Scott out of the shower and proceeded to dry him off. Stiles was careful with Scott, making sure he didn’t feel anything less than loved as he dried him off. It was hard to not crack a drowning puppy joke. Stiles, contrary to popular belief, knew when to behave himself.

 

It was too easy sliding a pair of his own boxer-briefs that he had gotten earlier onto Scott. Normally Scott would protest with a stupid smile but the strange silence that had blanketed Scott earlier was still present. Stiles knew it would take more to get his best friend to open up but he could pry Scott later. Right now, Stiles needed to be the rock he always was. Stiles had no doubt he was Scott’s anchor now.

 

After slipping his own underwear on, Stiles took Scott to his room. The familiar space did a lot to relax Scott even further. The tension pretty much left Scott’s body except for a small space between his shoulders. Stiles wasted no time in getting Scott into bed and under the covers. He spooned behind the other teen and held him; fingers entwined. Stiles used his other hand to feel Scott’s body for any injury even though he knew he hadn’t been touched by the fire. This was to soothe Stiles more than Scott. He needed the physical evidence that Scott was fine even if he wasn’t mentally.

 

“Stiles, I’m sorry.” Scott whispered into the dark of the room. There was a hint of a whine in his voice and Stiles knew the other was close to breaking. Scott may not want to talk about what had happened but he sense Stiles’ desire. It was hard to miss since he was a werewolf.

 

“Never think you aren’t important, Scott. You aren’t nothing to me or your mom or Allison or Lydia. Hell, even Derek. You didn’t ask for this but I’m here for the full ride, buddy.” Stiles answered, his voice soft because he was afraid of startling Scott if he went any louder.

 

“I was so overwhelmed, Stiles. There was nothing to really anchor me but you. When you stepped into the gasoline, I...felt that there was something worth staying alive.” The fingers around Stiles’ tightened when Scott couldn’t go on. Stiles knew he wouldn’t get much more out of Scott but that was fine. He had Scott safe and sound in his bed; it was the most important thing right now.

 

“I’m glad, Scott. I couldn’t lose you, not like that. You do know I’m not letting you go again, right? You’re stuck with me for life now and no matter what you do, you won’t be able to get rid of me.” Stiles smiled as he pressed a kiss to the back of Scott’s neck. There was an answering squeeze to his fingers that indicated Scott wasn’t opposed to the idea of being more than friends.

  
That thought had Stiles smiling as he watched over Scott as he fell asleep. It wouldn’t be an easy rest and Stiles wouldn’t get any research done but it was worth it because Scott was more important right now. If staying like this meant Scott would be back to his normal self then Stiles would sacrifice his time. Scott was everything to Stiles and he would do whatever it took to keep Scott safe and happy even if it sent him down a path he didn't want to walk.


End file.
